Moondust
by StormerHere
Summary: Nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Mike ha tomado su decisión. Harvey sabe que no fue la decisión correcta, pero tal vez simplemente no lo fue para él. Mike necesitaba una salida. Jonathan se la dio. ¿Marvey?


**Esto es corto, preciso, a veces lleno de detalles innecesarios. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. A veces me molesta mucho la lealtad de Mike, y si no fueran las cinco de la mañana tal vez trataría de explicar mi punto, pero ahora no puedo. Necesitaba desahogarme, y ahora que escribí esto y lo hice, ahora necesito dormir. Ni siquiera sé si van a haber más capítulos o si simplemente era un one-shot de 4 páginas.**  
 **De todas formas y si estás ahí gracias por leer.**

—Voy a tomar el trabajo —las palabras salieron de su boca con simpleza. Solamente fueron cinco palabras; directas, sin problema alguno en decirlas, sin titubeo alguno. Simplemente lo dijo como si se tratara de una decisión que se pudiera hacer de un segundo a otro. Él estaba ahí, al otro lado de la habitación, ambas manos escondidas en sus bolsillos y su frente en lo alto, regocijándose en su decisión que por supuesto había sido la equivocada. No había duda en sus ojos azules, sus labios ni siquiera temblaron por un segundo, no abrió su boca en ningún momento para añadir una explicación, una excusa, una razón válida. Simplemente lo dijo. Entonces parecía como si estuvieran en una clase de ring, pues Mike Ross estaba en un extremo del cuadrilátero y Harvey Specter en otro, y aunque había tratado de hacer todo lo que estaba en su poder para impedir que esa decisión fuera tomada, no había esperado que Mike cediera tan pronto, y por esa razón lo comenzó a ver como una clase de enemigo, pues los amigos ciertamente no te hacen sentir traicionado y decepcionado. Harvey permaneció con su rostro imperturbable, pero sabía que Mike podía ver a través de sus ojos cafés, además de que su silencio se había encargado de explicar claramente qué había sentido en cuanto aquellas palabras abandonaron la boca de Mike. Quiso decir algo pero sencillamente no prefirió hacerlo; Harvey no era aprehensivo. Tenía sentimientos, por supuesto que los tenía. Esa ira que en esos instantes estaba apoderándose de cada rincón de su cuerpo lo probaba, y la tristeza y el dolor simplemente lo confirmaban. Aún así no quería mostrarse aprehensivo, y recordó las palabras de Scottie diciéndole que mirara a Mike a los ojos y le confesara que quería que se quedara a su lado, donde debería de estar.

Por alguna razón aquellas palabras no se hicieron paso a través de su boca.

¿Tal vez para evitar la humillación? ¿Tal vez para demostrar una vez más que Harvey Specter es un hombre cuyos sentimientos nunca se involucran en el trabajo? ¿Tal vez por su orgullo? Se abstuvo a sí mismo de bufar en lo alto. Mike seguía ahí, en la esquina del cuadrilátero esperando una respuesta, una frase, una simple palabra. Oh, Harvey tenía unas cuantas cosas qué decirle, pero prefirió guardárselas. Sentía una clase de presión en su pecho, y la habitación se sentía pequeña y asquerosamente asfixiante. Ésta oficina siempre lograría traer el recuerdo de Mike diciéndole que lo iba a dejar. Cada vez que se sentara en su silla, miraría hacia el centro del cuarto y se vería a sí mismo mirando a Mike desde el otro lado de la habitación tratando de comprender qué era lo que acababa de decir y la razón por la cual lo estaba haciendo. ¿Acaso lo que estaba pasando era una clase de castigo por todos los errores que había cometido? Dejó que los segundos siguieran pasando; si Mike pudo identificar un rastro de ira en los ojos de Harvey no lo dejó mostrar, pues seguía igual. Su postura no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Sus iris azules seguían igual de determinados que antes, su frente seguía en lo alto y su decisión seguía siendo la misma.

Era una pena que Harvey Specter no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Tuvo una serie de recuerdos que lo llevaron hasta esa misma noche en su oficina. Conocía a Mike por poco más del año, sabía que no era una relación larga como la que tenía con Donna, Jessica o incluso con Louis. Pero era una relación, y se sentía como si hubieran pasado décadas entre los dos. Se sentía así porque Harvey siempre esperó que fuera así. Cada vez que observaba a Mike no recordaba haber contratado a un fraude, recordaba que su asociado era una persona simplemente fantástica, llena de virtudes, de pasión, de entrega y sacrificios. Recordaba que Mike había nacido para ese trabajo pero que sus decisiones en la vida lo habían desviado de un brillante futuro. Cuando se convenció a sí mismo de darle una oportunidad a Mike Ross, sintió como si le estuviera dando un brillante futuro, pero entonces habían llegado a esto, y Mike le había hecho reflexionar que nunca podría ser reconocido por su trabajo, que nunca debería de ser reconocido. Todo era demasiado arriesgado. Al parecer en esos instantes otra persona ya le había ofrecido un verdadero futuro brillante, y por supuesto que era asombroso; eso era algo que Harvey le había intentado dar a Mike desde el inicio. Aparentemente no había jugado bien sus cartas, porque si lo hubiera hecho, en esos instantes no estaría enfrentándose a Mike Ross quien estaba a minutos de dejar de ser su asociado.

Decir que se sentía decepcionado era comprensible. Y no sólo era eso, eran miles de otros sentimientos que se amontonaron dentro de él y no sabía cuál sacar primero. Tenía que ser profesional, pero al mismo tiempo sentía la necesidad de no dejar a Mike irse tan fácilmente. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se encontró en una posición en la que odiaba estar. Una posición donde la impotencia y el hecho de ser un inútil nublaban su mente cada vez que trataba de dar con una solución. No podía encontrar alguna, y eso le causaba extremada frustración. Sentía como si alguien estuviera apuntándole con un arma y no hubiera otra salida. No podía imaginarse a Mike saliendo tras la puerta de su oficina, tras las puertas de Pearson Specter, tras las puertas de _su_ vida, porque entonces cuando eso pasara, Harvey no tendría la oportunidad de volverlo a ver. No había razón para hacerlo; él estaba haciendo su vida por más que doliera. Y él lo había intentado igual. Scottie era una simple distracción que lo único que causaba era tener peleas y frustrarse todos los días, y esa distracción fue usada solamente para olvidar el hecho de que Mike Ross estaba con Rachel. No había funcionado, pero se conformaba con la simple presencia de Mike en Pearson Specter. Ahora ni siquiera podría tener eso. Mike lo estaba cambiando por una persona que apenas conocía. Dudaba que Jonathan supiera que Mike tenía una increíble memoria, y que le era posible memorizar párrafos, capítulos, o cualquier cosa que se le antojara memorizar. Dudaba que Jonathan supiera que Mike lleva su bicicleta a todos lados, sin importarle el clima ni la comodidad. Dudaba que Jonathan supiera que Mike le debe todo lo que tiene a Harvey, y que aceptando aquel trabajo, ese todo que Harvey le había dado simplemente no importaba más. Quedaba a un lado. ¿Se sacrificó tanto para éste momento? ¿Puso su trabajo en riesgo para éste momento?

Mike simplemente había tomado su decisión. Harvey puso sus sentimientos a un lado y se centró en lo profesional: le explicó a Michael lo que Quelling estaba haciendo, le dijo que abandonar no arreglaría nada, y entonces antes de que pudiera hacerlo Mike ya no estaba en su oficina pues se había ido para buscar una forma de arreglarlo todo. En serio quería irse. ¿A caso se sentía tan atrapado? ¿En verdad necesitaba reconocimiento en su vida profesional? Tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerle a Mike, pero por alguna razón no podía sacarlas de su sistema. Era como si estuvieran atrapadas dentro de sí, estancadas en alguna parte de su mente, de su valor. Estaba preocupado, y no le importó mucho ocultarlo. Donna lo sabía de todas formas. Donna sabía todo. Por supuesto que lo vería y notaría su dolor, su agonía.

Entonces Mike llegó a su departamento y por fugaces momentos Harvey se dio la libertad de tener la ridícula esperanza de que todo estuviera arreglado. Lo estaba, pero no de la forma en la que él quería que lo estuviera. Dejó que su asociado se encargara del asunto, pues sería la última vez que ejercería su habilidad de abogado, la profesión por la que había nacido. Harvey sintió una mezcla de arrepentimiento y rabia al cerrar la puerta y no volver a decir nada para convencer a Mike de quedarse.

Al día siguiente supo que Mike lo había logrado, pero ni siquiera se sintió feliz por ello. Estaba orgulloso de que su asociado lo hiciera, pero ese éxito sólo le recordaba el hecho de que Mike se iría, y pronto. Llegó la noche sin estar realmente consciente del pasar de las horas, y no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había permanecido mirando la nada, sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio en su oficina, el lugar donde Mike había decidió informarle que aceptaría el trabajo. Donna trató de ayudarlo, pero fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para mencionar que le diría a Scottie todo lo que estaba sucediendo con respecto a su asociado. Incluso él sabía que era un error, ¿por qué lo había dicho?

Y entonces Mike llegó para interrumpir la discusión que Donna y Harvey estaban teniendo justamente sobre él, y al verlo, Harvey supo que nunca había sentido tanto miedo antes. Mike pidió hablar con él a solas, y tras asentirle a Donna, sólo quedaron ellos dos en aquella horrible oficina. Michael estaba listo. Estaba listo para decir adiós. En cuanto su asociado entró a su oficina, Harvey se dio la media vuelta. No podía hacer esto. Todo lo que habían compartido, ¿acaso todo eso no significaba nada? Porque para él sí, y aunque no lo demostrara, las cosas que había hecho y arriesgado por Mike lo decían todo. Escuchó a Michael aclarar su garganta, y Harvey simplemente cerró sus ojos.

—Ha sido increíble trabajar contigo, Harvey —Mike murmuró, y entonces pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por sólo un par de segundos dándole el tiempo a Harvey para comprender que todo eso se había acabado—. Eres un gran jefe y un buen hombre. Siento que tuviera que terminar así… —y siguió hablando, pero Harvey prefirió ignorarlo. Prefirió ignorar todo lo que estaba pasando; lo quería evadir en el último momento porque era un cobarde. Harvey no estaba acostumbrado a los rechazos. Dejó que la boca de Mike siguiera moviéndose, y en algún punto de la conversación Harvey finalmente dejó de darle la espalda y lo encaró. Escuchó un par de cosas sobre Harvey siendo su amigo, Harvey arriesgando todo, Harvey siendo un mentor ejemplar. Le gustaría poder haber dicho que valoraba cada palabra que salía de la boca de Mike, pero eso simplemente lo haría sentir peor. Mike comenzó a disculparse; el muchacho estaba agitado, como si acabara de terminar un maratón. Las flechas de su reloj seguían moviéndose y eso no evitaba que Mike estuviera despidiéndose en esos instantes. Y en un instante estaba ahí y en el otro no. Incluso había ignorado el amistoso estrechar de manos, había dejado pasar cada disculpa de su asociado, cada cumplido, cada palaba que había escapado de su boca.

Miró a su alrededor aún de pie en el centro de su oficina. Estaba desorientado, asustado y completamente solo. Quería estar solo. Observó con detenimiento la puerta por la cual acababa de salir Mike Ross y comprendió que si el muchacho tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, lo haría de nuevo. Tomaría esa decisión una vez más sin siquiera darle muchas vueltas.

Había resultado después de todo que la persona sin sentimientos no era Harvey Specter, sino que esa persona tristemente era Mike Ross. Era una pena que se hubiera enterado demasiado tarde.


End file.
